You Never Know What You Have
by Rebel Maineiac
Summary: How do you deal with the loss of one of your five senses? Follow along as one of the ladies of Storybrooke faces that very challenge. Rated M as a precaution for possible language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is my first Once fic, and I'm trying something out. I know who 'she' in this story is, and I will let you know eventually. But until then, this part is to be considered a filler for the middle of the story, I will work up to this, and then on from this part, But I will not be giving out the answer right away. I am ignoring Season 4 because it has just begun. Thoughts and ideas are welcome, constructive only please. All negatives will be ignored. Please bear with me as I work my way through this. 

Rebel Maineiac 

You never know what you have till you lose it. 

It's an old saying that she never really paid attention to, at least not till now. Now it had more meaning then she ever thought it could. It had only taken a second to lose something she had taken for granted all her life. One second to change her entire life. Funny thing was, she could not really remember that second, but it was the most important one, the only one, she could think about. 

She could remember them all going into the mines, looking for the strangers that had once again found their way into Storybrooke, bringing fear and mistrust with them. The last time strangers had come they had had their entire lives turned upside down for the second time in a year. Henry kidnapped, Neal lost to them, possibly dead, and then once they had come back, Rumplestiltskin giving his own life to save them from Peter Pan, his own father. Now there was a messed up family if there ever was one. 

Then Zelena happened, and once again everything was topsy-turvy, but after her defeat, they had peace, as much as they could anyways with the assorted denizens that they lived with, and the town breathed a collective sigh of relief. They should have known it would not last. They were not that lucky. 

The second time they faced strangers, they decided to watch, to see what they were doing, to not let their guard down, and it had worked at first. But then their luck ran out. A careless conversation between Henry and Grace had let the strangers know they were being spied on, and they had taken steps to guard themselves. And guard  
>themselves they did, for what use was anyone's skills with sword or bow against people who used guns? <p>

Robin and his men found that out for them, none. The Merry Men were driven from their beloved trees into town for fear of a sniper. No one was killed, but several of them sported fresh bandages on arms or legs. So the war council was reformed, this time all of the main leaders both 'good' and 'evil', against a common foe. A council that proved useless at first, until, out of the mouths of babes, as another saying went, they used magic to keep their meetings from being bugged. 

Sometimes she wondered how they had not been discovered by the outside world before then considering their lack of common sense in all things subtle. But, it had worked, and a plan was formed, and once again, it was the leaders of the town off to face the unknown. As David had put it, how could they send others to face danger if they were not willing to face it themselves? 

After that, all she could remember was flashes of memory. Volunteering lead them, a damp dark tunnels, a shouted warning, and pain. Pain that seemed to radiate from the back of her upper shoulders and neck and focusing in the center of her brain, like someone had driven a red hot poker through her mind. Her ribs and left knee, both areas broken, were like a dull ache compared to it. 

Even with the large bandage wrapped around her head, covering the cuts, front and back, she kept her eyes closed when she had awoken. The strong smell of disinfectant and pull of a needle in the back of her hand let her know where she was. But it wasn't until the doctor came in she realized the truth. Her life had been changed beyond her understanding, beyond her ability to cope. No one else had even a clue what to do to help, because no one else had ever lost themselves like she had. 

Losing their memories had been temporary, but her loss now was permanent. There was no spell, no enemy to battle to get her 'reward'. Even True Loves kiss could not fix it, or Gold would not have a limp if you believed him. She had to face reality, harsh, cold, unforgiving reality.

Sight, sound, taste, touch and smell, all five senses, take one away and you change a person forever. She had lost one now, never realizing just how important it had been, till now. 

She was …


	2. Good Morning Storybrooke

AN. Lets take this from the top. First, I own neither the character's, nor the show. I do however own the plot of this story, so please bare that in mind as I don't own anything else worth having.

The town of Storybrooke Maine came awake on a bright crisp autumn morning. Lights all over town started to turn on to dispel the fading gloom of night as parents woke kids for another school week and on main street the one place open before all others, Granny's Dinner opened the doors in preparation for another day of business. 

In her apartment that she shared with her son Henry, Emma Swan slept on, for today was her day off, having sent Henry to Regina's yesterday afternoon for a week at her house. The three of them had sat down shortly after Zelena had been defeated and worked things out so that, hopefully, there would be no more fighting. Henry would alternate weeks between his two mothers. While problems still cropped up, the fighting had fallen off. 

"Son of a bitch!" Emma growled as an obnoxious blaring woke her from a pleasant dream. Henry had once again forgotten to shut off his alarm. Rolling ungracefully from under the duvet, her hair a tangled mess, she stumbled towards her sons room. Several more curses and a sore toe later, she headed back towards her bed, her eyes still mostly closed. With a grateful sigh, she crawled back into her comfortable bed. 

At Regina's, Henry stumbled through his own waking, not realizing he was again going to be in trouble with his Ma. 

"Come on Henry, your going to be late if you don't move faster." The woman who had at one time terrorized most of the people in town called up the stairs. "Your breakfast is going to get cold, and we do not have time to go to Granny's before the bus comes." 

Regina could not believe the change in her son, for as a teenager of thirteen, he seemed to take even more after his birth mother in mannerisms. But then again, he did have memories of growing up with her, thanks to her own spell, meant to keep him safe from Pan's spell. Mannerisms she hoped would fade a bit with her own influence once more in his life. 

At the Library, Belle woke to her own alarm, and the aroma of fresh coffee floating in her open window from next door at the dinner. Getting out of bed she began her morning routine, heating water in the kettle for a cup of tea as she turned on the shower. As it was a Monday she had time to go for breakfast and see her best friend before opening time at ten so she did not bother with any other preparations. After finishing her shower she sat at her small kitchen table with the morning paper and her cup of tea, letting the beverage wake her. Once done, she washed her cup and, locking the door behind her, headed down stairs and out the door for the short walk to the dinner. 

As for the waitress, she had started her morning well before most, having to open the dinner today. Wolfs time had been a week ago and per her agreement with her grandmother she opened the dinner the week after so the former wolf could sleep in having closed and opened the dinner for the past week. 

Glancing up from the table she was cleaning at the sound of the bell, a smile graced her face as one of her best friends entered, a book tucked under her arm as usual and headed for the booth she always sat at. Finishing cleaning the mess left by the last patron, she headed for the counter, pouring a cup of tea for the bookworm, and made her way to the table. 

"Morning Belle, do you know what you want today? Or shall I pick for you?" She asked, placing the hot cup and a small pitcher of cream on the polished wood. 

"You ask me the same thing every time and I always give you the same answer." Belle replied, her soft, accented voice carrying a hint of laughter as she looked up from the novel in her hand. 

"I know, surprise you, but maybe I keep expecting you to surprise me by choosing something yourself." The tall brunette told her. "But, one breakfast surprise a 'la Ruby coming right up, be back in a jiff with it" 

Outside the dinner, Regina watched as her son boarded the bus, before glancing at her watch. She still had twenty minutes until she had her first meeting of the morning, having never been asked to step down from Mayor after the last curse. Deciding to get a cup of coffee, she turned, only to run into a mass of blonde hair. 

"Sherriff, I did not expect to see you today, what brings you out so early on your day off?" She asked, once she ascertained the mumbled voice was in fact the Emma, her once rival, now her tentative ally. 

"Your son," the muttered reply sounded. And if she wasn't mistaken, the emphasis had been on 'your' the former Queen noticed, "didn't turn off his alarm, again!" 

"When he does that Miss Swan, he is 'Your' son. I never had that problem." Turning once more, Regina headed into the dinner, going up to the counter to order her beverage, leaving the blonde to follow if she so wished. 

"Let me guess," Ruby said as she poured the Mayor her coffee a grin on her face as she saw Emma slouch into the booth by the door. "Henry didn't turn off his alarm again, and she didn't check it? You would think with it happening every time she has a day off, she would check herself." 

"You would think so. Thank you for the coffee." Regina said, after paying. As she exited, she allowed a small smile to grace her face. She might no longer be the 'Evil Queen' but even reformed people could still have their fun she thought to herself as she made her way to the office. After all it was child's play to use her magic to move a small switch on a clock from off to on. Even Henry was finding it funny, wondering how long it would take Emma to figure it out. 

"So, what are your plans for the rest of your day Emma?" Ruby inquired a bit later, after the woman had downed her breakfast and a pot of coffee having learned long ago the woman rarely made sense until she was actually awake. 

"Just the usual, laundry and grocery shopping then maybe a nap and I have to get Henry a new alarm clock." She responded, covering a sudden yawn. 

"How many have you destroyed now? Wasn't that one new?" 

"It made a loud racket, I had to kill it." Emma told the werewolf. "One of these days I'm going to figure out how and when she bewitches them. I know it was off last night, and unplugged, and I even made sure there was no battery in it." 

"You might as well admit defeat and maybe she will stop your prank war. She has had more years to practice after all." Ruby told her. 

"And give her the satisfaction? Nope, not going to happen, but if you want, you can help me plan a bit of payback." 

"Oh, sounds like fun." Casting a look around, she saw they were the only two left after the morning rush, Belle having left as Emma finished her breakfast. Sliding into the booth across from Emma, the two started to conspire, and across the commons in her office, Regina felt a slight chill work its way down her back.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Meanwhile, in New York, another meeting was taking place in an abandoned warehouse five men sat around discussing the future of their own dark business. 

"Are you sure about that place? How can we know if it's true or not?" asked one man, his voice horse and gravelly, most likely from the scar that bisected his throat. "Have any of you checked it out for yourselves to be sure?" 

"Yes sir," a younger man replied. "I was up there two weeks ago and it's just like we were told. If you don't know it's there, you won't find it, but the directions she gave me before she left last year lead me right to the place. It's a small town all but cut off from the surrounding area. It will be perfect for our plans." 

"What about the law up there? I know Maine is back water but will we be facing the state police?" another asked, his suit marking him as having money. 

"No. As far as the state and county people up there are concerned, the town of Storybrooke does not exist, and I doubt the 'people' who live there will be too eager to call them in. The place will be perfect for us." The younger man replied, all the while in his head, he plotted how he would find out the whole truth of the town where his sister had vanished. 

"Alright, prepare the trucks; I want to get moving on this before the week is over. Send a crew up there, and you lead them Dante, and remember, this is business, not personal. You're on our time now. When things are set up, then and only then will I let you look for Tamara." The well-dressed man told him. "Do you understand me?" 

"Yes sir. I will do as you say Patri." Dante replied, giving a short nod to the other men in the room, he left to follow his orders. 

"Will he do as he is told?" the first man asked after he left. 

"He will if he knows what's good for him. He knows what's on the line if he fails." The second replied, "If he fails, I will kill him myself."

Hope you enjoyed, till next time, RM


	3. Settling in and Ghosts

AN... Sorry for the delay, work has been driving me crazy. they are moving a lot of equipment around and it's like a state secret as to where they are putting things. As the person responsible for setting up the odds and ends around the machines, I have had to move stuff from point A to B to C to D then back to B cause they cant tell us what is going on. ARGH! Its made me physically and mentelly tired all week. I hate being a peon!

OK rant over hope you enjoy.

Anton, a former Army Ranger before getting kicked out of the service for beating his commanding officer had found the cliff face overlooking the town, and after spending a night searching, had found the cave high up on the edge of the north face. The main 'room' was large enough for them to set up a camp, complete with beds and cook stoves, and thankfully, after the trip out for supplies yesterday, they now had a heater as well. As a city boy, Dante knew he was out of his element.

"Has there been anything interesting happening today?" he asked as he approached the entrance?

"Not really, this place is boring as hell boss," Anton replied. "What's so special about this hick town anyways? I mean besides the fact that the Sherriff is a girl, and drives a Bug of all things. It's not like she can even hide that yellow eyesore from anyone." 

"Let's just say this place is a blind spot as far as all other law agencies are concerned and offers a lot of potential to Patri and the others and leave it at that." Dante told him, picking up the discarded binoculars from where Anton had tossed them. "Do you really want to know more?" 

"No." Anton swallowed nervously, he might have been a trained killer, but he was not going to cross the man who scared him with just a look, and Patri was such a man. "I'm going to get some shut eye. Chow is checking the perimeter and Jones is checking the weapon's, again. The brothers took a run back to New York to get more supplies and better equipment now that we have a place to set up, they should be back tomorrow." 

"Good, I don't want to waste any more time. I will have Jones wake you when it's your turn for watch again." And witht that Dante turned his thought inwards, wondering once again just what it was about this place that drew his sister here, and what happened to her after she arrived, it was like she just vanished. 

Xxx 

"She's going to kill you for sure this time Emma." Belle told her as she looked into the box the blonde held. "And then she will kill Ruby. You're both crazy." 

"Come on Belle, it's perfect, and by the time she realizes what's going on, it will be too late. I know this will ruffle her feathers," a snort from the tall brunette beside her caused her to grin at mental image as well, "but how can we not do this?" 

"When she finds out about this, don't come running to me because I want nothing to do with this." Bell told her friends. 

"Regina won't be able to resist anyway. She has said she always wanted a pet." Ruby told her as she reached into the box to bet the small white fur ball at the bottom, only to pull her hand back with a hiss as the animal tried to bite her. 

"No, she said she wanted a pet wolf my friend. But I think that's entirely your fault." 

"How is it my fault?" the werewolf asked confused. 

"She said it when she was still The Evil Queen, and her troops had to face a certain Wolf in battle. I remember her coming to my cell and asking me if I knew anything about Children of the Moon. I didn't know that's what you called yourselves at the time. But then she said if she couldn't have one as a pet, a rug worked as well." The librarian told her. 

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." 

"Don't wuss out on me now. You're the big bad wolf, are you really scared of Regina? Or are you just scared of what's in the box?" Emma asked, raising said box up towards the other woman's face, smirking as she took a step back. 

Drawing herself up to her full height, Ruby glared at the blonde for questioning her courage. "I'm not afraid of either of them!" she told her, crossing her arms defiantly. "You do your part and I will delay her majesty." 

Belle just shook her head as she watched the two walk off, knowing nothing good would come of it, but then a grin crossed her features as she thought of all the possible outcomes both for and against. Either way, she would get to enjoy the show. 

Xxx 

At the edge of town, David had just pulled up to check on Robin Hood's camp sight when he heard someone shouting out to him. Turning, he saw the man they called Little John, despite his size, running towards him. 

"Your highness, you must come quickly!" the large man shouted, grabbing his arm and all but dragging him back the way he had just come from. "Robin's needing your help, there are strange things going on out her." He told him cryptically, not giving David time to ask what was going on. "Strange noises and lights are roaming the woods. Like witchcraft." 

Just as the large man finished all but shouting his message, David found himself at the outlaws camp of tents, more modern then they once were, the Merry Men, as they were known, still refused to move into the town proper. Around him, he saw armed men posted in various spots keeping watch for what he wasn't sure. He knew that it was probable just their imagination running away with them, but at the same time it did not hurt to be to careful as he well knew. 

"Robin, what is this all about?" he asked after having greeted the thief. "John was on about strange things happening around her?" 

"Let's take a walk, Highness, away from little ears." This was said with a nod towards Robins young son Roland who played not to far away with one of the older children from the band of thieves. 

Once he deemed them far enough away, Robin turned to the other man. "It's true, there has been something strange going on out her for the last week or so. There have been strange noises and lights at night. Not to mention the smells that are foreign to the woods, strong yet almost metallic at times. I did not want to worry anyone but then I found something strange to me, I thought you might know what it was." 

With that, Robin pulled a small cylindrical object from a concealed hole in the tree he was standing by. "One of my men found it this morning near the beach. He also said it looked like someone had been there not that long ago, but the tide had washed away any other trace." 

Looking at the metal tube, David found his own knowledge lacking, having spent most of the curse in a magic induced coma, he could not shake the feeling that the quiet he and his family had been enjoying as of late was about to end. 

Xxx 

"Miss Swan, what is the meaning of…. This!" an angry mayor questioned her town Sheriff as she pointed down at the white 'thing' attacking her drape cord. She had arrived home not ten minutes ago and found her unwanted guest sitting on her Persian rug, a blue bow tied around its neck, matching its blue eyes. She had immediately known who had put it in her front hall and called, all but demanding the blondes presence. 

"That's Ghost and he is a flame point, medium length fur coat Siamese kitten. He has had all his shots and been neutered already. He's for Henry because you won't let him have a dog, I got him a cat. But I can't keep him at my place cause I'm not there enough so I brought him here." 

"And what makes you think I will let the little beast stay?" Regina said, raising one manicured eyebrow. 

"Because you don't want to break Henry's heart by getting rid of him?" was the question she received in answer. "Besides, he will be here for you when Henry isn't. He's very loving, unless you're a werewolf apparently." The last was said in a bit of a whisper, yet she was still overheard and the second eyebrow joined the first climbing the mayors forehead. 

"Yes I imagine the cat did not take to kindly to the smell of the wolf. But be warned, anything he ruins, I will be billing you for Miss Swan." 

"Yeah yeah, I know," Emma started to reply, only to be interrupted by her phone going off. "Sheriff Swan." She said, and listened to the report from the other end of the line. "I have to go, someone just took a shot at David's cruiser when he was leaving Hoods group." She informed the mayor. 

"Are you sure it was not an accident? They are woodsmen after all, constantly practicing with their bows." 

"It wasn't a bow, it was a rifle." Emma told her, both of them knowing that Robins men did not use modern weapons. 

Xxx 

"What they hell was that!" Dante demanded as he grabbed Jones by the front of his jacket, picking the smaller man up till only his toes still touched the floor of the cave. "I said keep a low profile! How is shooting at one of only two police officers in town a low profile!? Do that again and I will stake you out on the beach at low tide and leave you there!" With a shake, he tossed the other man from him, to mad to watch as he bounced off the floor, not daring to make a sound. 

"Boss, I know Jones can be an idiot at times, but you should know, one of the canisters apparently fell out of the duffel bag when we brought in supplies yesterday. One of those rednecks that camp out in the woods found it. I saw the man with the kid give it to the deputy. What should we do?" 

"Tonight, after the town rolls up its streets for the night I want you and Chow to go and get it back from the police. And while you are there you might as well set up that surveillance we talked about. I want to know more then what we can see. I want to know what they say as well. And stay away from the bar, and the leggy chick I've seen you watching on her morning runs. We are here for work, not pleasure. If and when it changes I will let you know!" 

Anton grinned, picturing the leggy brunette, part of the reason he liked the early morning watch was watching her on her runs. The job had its draw backs, like no cable, but that was one fringe benefit. Well worth getting up early to watch he though with a grin, picturing what she must wear, or not, when it was warmer. 


	4. Down in the Dark

**I do not own anything you may recognize from the show, I only own the plot and the people I have created for this story. I also am not a miner, a doctor or rescue worker, but I will try to keep things as real as possible. That is part of the reason this part has taken me a while to write as I was doing some research as to cause and effects so please bear that in mind and I hope you enjoy this next part.**

Xxx 

In Storybrooke Maine, it is said all things seem to happen at or near Granny's dinner, and tonight was no exception. Inside the dinner, patrons sat and waited, not really ordering much to the Elder Lucas's detriment, for she needed to keep her mind off her fool granddaughter and the family Charming as they hunted the latest round of trouble to grace the town. At the counter, Henry sat with Leroy of all people, the aptly named Grumpy actually trying to cheer the youngster up for once, with no success she noted. 

In her normal booth in the back, Belle sat with her untouched glass of iced tea beside her, glancing between the clock over the door and the map spread out before her making marks as the received sporadic updates from David on what they had and had not found. Occasionally Regina would also call, but she was calling more to check and see if Henry was still where they had left him then to pass on anything that they could use. 

It had been five hours already since Emma, Snow, David, Ruby and Regina had left, all armed with their own form of weapons, hunting those who had trespassed on and terrorized the town for the last month, having put more than a few holes in car tires, then people when they had been discovered. But at the same time, they still did not know what they wanted or who they were, the only thing they did know at this time was they were hiding out near the cliffs at the edge of the town line, coming and going under cover of night on the open ocean. 

Their hiding place was somewhere inside a dense portion of woods and rocks in the most dangerous section of the Enchanted Forest that had been moved with them in the original curse. The trees were thick and dense, the forest floor rising and falling in drop offs and ridges making it too difficult for anyone to live in that area and only a few intrepid souls, like Robin's men or the young werewolf to go there most of the time. That was why Ruby was out with the others instead of at home on the night before wolfs time, her keen senses aiding snow and David in trying to track the elusive prey. 

It was just past seven at night when things went from bad to worse for the residents of the town. Twenty minutes ago David had called and told Belle they had found something and were going to check it out, but if they didn't hear from them by seven thirty, they were to expect the worst. Belle knew Regina had a spell ready to free them all from capture, but it was a one shot spell and they would not use it unless they absolutely had to as it would leave both Emma and Regina drained of magic for a week. As she glanced once more around the unusually quiet dinner, her gazed locked with Granny's and just as she started to smile reassuringly at the older woman, a shock wave rattled the glasses and plates, sending a few crashing to the floor. A second later they all heard a distant sound like thunder and ran as one towards the doors. 

Xxx 

"I don't like this." Snow told her husband as they peered into the dark abyss before them. "I think Emma should stay out here while we go inside." 

"Not going to happen MM!" her daughter told her pointedly. "You and David are staying out here to keep an eye on things. Your bow is not suited for 'inside' work so to speak and David is better suited to hiding in the woods then I am." She told her parents as she gestured at the red leather jacket she wore. "Same for Ruby cause of her cloak, and we need Regina inside with us in case we run into any large groups. You know it's for the best." 

"I still don't like it," Snow told her daughter reluctantly, "but your right. Just be careful and quick. I have a bad feeling about this place." 

"Relax Snow we will take care of your little girl." Regina told her former step daughter as she brushed a leaf off the arm of her jacket, for once the former queen was dressed down, wearing jeans and sturdy boots as opposed to her usual high end dress suits. "She is a big enough to tie her own shoes most times, I'm sure she can handle a few spiders and dark corners without you holding her hand." 

"Will you two knock it off already?" Emma asked as she rolled her eyes at them, "You are worse than a couple of kids in a sand box fighting over who gets to dig where. I'm cold and tired and want to get this over with." 

"I'm with her." Ruby spoke up for the first time, having spent the previous few minutes looking around as the dysfunctional odd ball family argued. "There are tracks leading in but I can't find and coming out so you might want to keep it quiet." 

"I'm going to let Bell know what we found, but if you're not back in forty-five minutes, we will come looking for you." David told his daughter and the woman he considered a little sister. "Just watch your selves and keep your phones on silent. No use taking chances." 

Moving away, David watched as the three woman entered the dark tunnel, the dark swallowing them almost immediately. Pulling out his phone he called and updated the other before moving off to find a vantage point where he and Snow could keep watch on the outside. Finding a thicket overlooking the entrance, they settled back to watch, and wait. 

Xxx 

It was dark and damp inside the cave, the floor near the entrance covered in slick rotting leaves and twigs that tried to trip the trio up if not for the presence of the sure footed were in front of her, Emma was sure she would have lander on her back more than once before they cleared the first twenty feet. Ruby was leading them for now, her eye sight better suited to the tiny bit of light still trickling in from the opening, they did not want to use a flashlight just yet and give themselves away. Finding the ground more stable, she released her grip on Ruby's shoulder, allowing the other woman to move ahead and look around. 

Beside her, she felt Regina's presence as the older woman moved to stand beside her, the only sounds they could hear was the soft breather of themselves, even the soft treads of the wolf were lost in the quiet dark after a few moments. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes the dark was broken by a green glow as Ruby returned, a glow stick of all things held in her had. 

"What" she asked seeing the looks the other two were giving her? "I saw it on TV, it's not as bright as a flashlight but I don't need that much light." She told them with a shrug. 

"Only you Miss Lucas would use what you see in a movie while we are facing reality." The once Evil Queen replied with a raised eyebrow. 

"Whatever works, Miss Mills." The waitress replied with her own raised brow. 

"What did you find Ruby," asked Emma, bringing them back on track. 

"The tunnel leads down and is scuffed, like it's been used a lot, and recently to. I'm almost positive this is where they have been hiding out." 

"Then shall we proceed? I want this over with so I can send that infernal cat back to where it belongs." Regina told them turning on her light as she prepared to move ahead. 

"What's wrong, not a cat person? Ghost is a very loving cat. Besides he is Henry's so he goes were Henry goes." 

"That creature is possessed, or insane, I'm not sure which yet. Did you know he chases imaginary bugs? And he has a shoe fetish." 

"Then you must get along perfectly." Ruby said with a grin, leading the others forward, her glow stick held low and out of her direct line of sight. "I've seen your shoes. How many pairs do you own anyways?" 

"That's neither here nor there. I am a woman and a woman is entitled to own a few pairs of shoes. That mangy fur ball likes to sleep with them!" At the indignant sound of her voice, the other two started to laugh. 

Xxx 

"They've been gone to long David." Snow said as she once again looked at her watch. "Something must be wrong. We need to go find them." 

"I'll check it out but I know they are fine." David tried to reassure his wife. He to loved his daughter, but Snow took worrying to a whole new level at times. It seemed she had a hard time remembering their little girl was actually an adult with a pre-teen of her own. "We just have to give them some time." 

Climbing out of the thicket, he approached the opening to the cave, his eyes and ears alert for any sight or sound that did not belong. He was ten feet from the side of the opening when his world was rocked and he found himself tossed aside by an explosion. His mind called out for his daughter even as his world went black. 

Xxx 

Pain, confusion, darkness, those were the thoughts that drifted threw her mind as the world started to come back around her. She could feel something on her legs, something that felt heavy yet soft, keeping her trapped face down as she tried to move. That was when she realized moving was not of the good as her head swam making her feel sick to her stomach, she swallowed against the nausea, feeling the grit that coated her mouth from the dust in the air. Reaching down as far as she could, she felt what she thought might be an arm and with trembling fingers she found what she sought, a pulse. Whoever it was, they were alive. 

Lifting her head slowly, she tried to call out to her friends, but she wasn't sure if she made a sound or not and she realized not only couldn't she see anything in the total darkness, but whatever had happened had deafened her as well. She needed to get free, to check on the others, to get out of this dark prison, now! Moving despite the pain she felt in her back and check, she pulled herself forward slightly, freeing her upper legs from the body behind her. Even that small victory was short lived thou as the pounding in her head and the pain in her body overwhelmed her, sending her back into the dark oblivion on unconsciousness. 

Xxx 

At the dinner, phones all-around the tables started to ring, all but one, held in a hand more used to printed words then to technology as people started to panic about town. At one booth, a red haired man stood up, moving towards his older friend, seeing the panic on the lined face, her complexion starting to match her hair, Archie Hooper, once known as Jiminy Cricket, caught the elder wolf as she faltered, guiding her into a seat. 

"What was that?" Henry asked fearfully, looking around at all the adults in the room. 

"An explosion of some kind," Leroy told him absently, not paying attention to just who was asking, "sounded like it was underground." 

"How can you tell?" Archie asked. 

"I'm a dwarf, and a miner, we just know this stuff." Was the gruff reply. 

Looking once more at her notes, Belle lifted a trembling hand and with the press of a button, she hoped her worst fears were not realized, for she alone knew that three of their own had gone into a cave looking for answers. When she did not get a reply, she desperately tried another number, and another, yet she did not, could not reach any of her friends.

xxx

Let me know what you think

RM


	5. The Perils Of Pauline

**Still don't own anything. I realize I am jumping around a bit, sorry about that. I have decided to center the story from the last chapter forward with some flashbacks to fill in areas. I hope this does not confuse you too much. If I do this right when I post, flashbacks should be in italics. Hope you enjoy.**

**RM**

**Xxx**

Snow scrambled from the thicket, her heart pounding at a mile a minute as she rushed to David's side. Falling to her knee's she reached out and touched his shoulder just as he let out a groan, causing her to jump partly in relief and partly from fright.

"Wha.." the blond man groaned, holding his hand to the back of his head where it had bounced off the ground. "Emma!" he said as his eyes flew open looking around in panic, struggling to get to his feet.

"I don't know." Snow told him as she helped him up. "Are you OK?"

"I will be. What happened?" he asked, still slightly confused as to why he had been laying on the ground.

"I don't know, there was some kind of explosion." Was her timid reply as she looked towards where her daughter had entered the cliff face not long before. As she was about to run towards the cliff, they both jumped when a loud sound came from her pocket.

"Your grandson is calling! Pick up the phone!" the mechanical sounding voice was loud and clear in the unnaturally quiet forest around them. As this repeated for the third time, she managed to fumble the device from her pocket, hitting the green accept button, cutting of the annoying ringtone.

"Granma, what happened?" crackled across the airways before she could even say hello. "Is everyone alright?"

"We are fine Henry, but we need to talk to Leroy. Are you still with him?"

"Yes, but why do you need him."

Reaching out, David took the device from his pale faced wife "Just give Grumpy the phone Henry, we will explain more latter."

Xxx

As she came to for the second time, she decided to wait before moving again, hoping to hold the black of unconsciousness at bay. She knew she would be of no use to anyone if she didn't slow down and think, even though it was hard with the way her head pounded. She could still feel the other body, no not a body, they were alive her mind shouted back, pressing against her lower legs, so she knew she was not paralyzed.

Taking a calming breath, she started to do a mental check of her injuries. After a few moments, she realized she had a broken or sprain wrist, it was hard to tell in the dark, as well as the head injury. Also her back and chest felt like they needed medical attention, something she knew was not happening right away. Realizing that, yes she could move, that it would hurt, but there was no choice, she opened her eyes and tried to look around in the inky dark.

Just as she was about to give up, a faint glow in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Whatever it was, it was faint, and green, and with a hollow laugh she recognized the item. It was a neon green glow stick covered it dirt.

Xxx

David sat where his wife had forced him to, having called for the royal guards, they could only wait, knowing to try anything else could endanger the others more than help. Still he chaffed, for it was his words that let the others enter what could be their tomb, and the Prince in him hated the thought as much as the Shepard part of him did. After what felt like eternity, but was only twenty minutes, the first of them arrived, the engines of the off road vehicles load in the twilight hour after the birds stopped and before the night creatures started their own songs.

The first to arrive were Grumpy and his brothers, pick axes over their shoulders and with a pointed finger in the right direction, six of the men moved off without a word while the seventh, Doc, moved to check on David. After a brief check up, Doc let David go, giving him his own ax, knowing in this situation he was needed more as Doc and less as a dwarf miner.

Within an hour it seemed as though half the town was there, some trying to help, others more in the way before being chased off by Archie. The mild mannered man could be very forceful when he needed to be, like now. It was always the quiet ones they say, that make good managers in a disaster, and so the red head had proven, making Snow and David take a break. Getting Henry to return to town, despite the young man's protests had been his crowning achievement so far.

He relayed updates to Belle at the hospital where the young woman waited with Granny and Henry, knowing that more than likely the three women would be making a trip to the facility when they were freed no matter what they said. The Dwarfs were in charge of the actual rescue operation, but Archie was in charge of the logistics and he took the job very seriously.

Xxx

The eerie glow cast by the small stick helped calm her a little, but at the same time, it did not offer much comfort. The light it gave off barely pushed back the dark, casting only about a five foot circle of dim green light. It was enough for her to recognize the woman who had been draped over her legs but could not cut the blackness enough for her to find her other friend. That worried her more than anything else, for how could she face her family if she could not help someone close to her when they needed her.

Having done all she could for the one she was with, fighting against the vertigo that threatened every time she moved her head, she crawled on her hand and knees, holding the green light in her injured hand, towards where she thought the other woman might be. It seemed to take forever just to move five feet, the distance where she could just make out the form of the injured woman behind her, but still there was no sign of her other companion. Now she was torn, leave the one behind her on her own, or leave the other to her fate. Just as she was about to decide, fate stepped in once more and made the choice for her. She felt more then heard the ground vibrate just as the rocks ahead of her seemed to collapse in on themselves and a bright light struck her in the face sending a lance of pain spiking through her head again and once more Morpheus enfolded her in his arms.

Xxx

A cry went up from the shaft as the dwarfs broke through, having been working none stop for five hours, the miners proved why none could best them. They had done what it would have taken a small army elsewhere to do in twice as much time with half as much used.

"Doc, get in here!" was shouted from the light strung tunnel calling the medic and making the hearts of those who waited falter a bit.

"What's wrong?" Snow all but demanded as she reached out to grab the hapless Sleepy as he turned to go back into the tunnel from where he had just shouted.

"Grumpy wanted Doc, that's all I know."

"Snow, let them work. The sooner their done, the sooner we will know." Archie told his onetime Queen. He knew if any family went in it could hurt the others chances. "They know what they are doing in there; you will only be in the way."

"But it's my daughter." The woman cried, fear gripping her heart at the thought of losing her once more.

"Mine as well Snow," David replied as he pulled her into his arms, "we just have to have faith she will be alright. Believe in her, like you believe in true love and all will be fine." Even as he said it, his own heart was breaking; feeling helpless did not sit well with him.

As they watched, more people rushed forward, those who had been given training magically by the original curse and after by more conventional means in rescue, going to help those trapped within the forbidden looking cliff. How much longer could he hold both himself and his head strong wife together David though as there were calls for medical equipment.

Xxx

Doc worked quickly but effectively as he looked around at the destruction in the chamber he was in. Spread around the 'room' four bodies were scattered, three alive, one not. He did not know who the unknown mans was but if the elder dwarf had to guess the scene he found was his fault. As other entered the senior medic directed them to patients as he grabbed a sheet and carefully spread it over the still cold body before him. He would mourn the loss later, but now was for the living.

"I want all of them on backboards before you even think of moving them, and get C-collars on them as well. Check their breathing." He shouted to be heard over the voices in the chamber, the echo inside the room making it hard to be heard it seemed. Moving to the group closest to the entrance, he squatted down to check on the patient. "Report." He told the young woman in charge.

"Blood pressure and heart rate are good. Breathing is a bit labored. Possible broken right wrist, ribs are either fractured or broken on the right as well. Abdomen is slightly ridged, possible internal bleeding. She has blood coming out of her ears, not sure if it's from head trauma or something else. Numerous cuts and contusions, but we have managed to stem the blood lose for now."

"Get her out of here as soon as you can, directly to the hospital. There are trauma teams standing by." With a brief nod the young woman turned back to her patient.

Moving to the next closest group doc asked the same question as he cast a careful eye over the patient. From just what he could see she was in worse condition then the first having obvious broken limbs.

"Pulse is low, same with her blood pressure. Open fracture on her right arm, we have splinted it for now until we can clean it out. Pupils are sluggish but reactive, possible sever concussion. There is a piece of what looks like rebar through her side, we have stabilized it for now. As soon as we get her on a back board we are going to evacuate." This from a middle aged man who had been a healer back in the White Kingdom at one point. "Her breather seems ok for now but we are going to get her hooked uo to oxygen as soon as she is clear."

Moving over to where the most activity was happening, Doc watched as Grumpy and Sleepy tried to figure out a way to move the large beam pinning the third patient against the wall without causing further harm to them or the unstable looking rock above them. Seeing they had reached a decision, Doc moved in to help shore up the ceiling with some of the wooden beams that had lined the opening to a deeper part of the caves. When this was done, the dwarfs carefully began to lift the offending beam, getting clues as to how fast or slow to move from the response of the ground around them.

"That's it. We can't move it anymore or we will bring the whole place down." Grumpy finally said, having moved the large beam about a foot away from the wall. "Get them out now, before it gives way."

From the ground a young man and woman, both bearing signs of medical equipment on their bodies reached forward to careful grasp at the only part of the trapped person they could reach, the legs, and slowly pulled back, revealing a dirt and blood encrusted body. The only sign they were still alive was the shallow rise and fall of their chest.

"Get them an a back board and get everyone out now." Doc shouted as he felt more then heard the earth beneath his feet groan. Being a miner he and his brothers all knew what that meant, a collapse was imminent, and if they did not move fast, they would all be trapped.

Xxx

_"A Sheriff, a Mayor, and a waitress come to stop me" a voice from ahead caused the three women to pause and cast varying looks at each other. "Don't be shy, step into my parlor said the spider to the fly"_

_ "Who are you?" Emma asked as they entered a large chamber and saw a man with a dark complexion waiting for them._

_ "My name is not important. The only thing you need to know is that I have watched you for a while now, and I know your secrets. Don't worry; I'm not interested in your magic, or the ability to shift. I just have one question for you, and the answer will either set you free or condemn you. And don't even both to try a spell Your Majesty" he told them casting a look in Regina's direction. "This chamber is made of the most unusual rock don't you know."_

_ "What's he on about?" Ruby asked even as she looked around trying to see if there was anyone else there._

_ "What I mean my dear Red Riding hood, can't really call you little now can we," the stranger replied casting his look at the long legged brunette, "is that in this chamber, your magic won't work, I know cause I had someone try it for me. A way to even the odds in my favor, after all, it is three against one."_

_ "Magic might not work, but my gun does." Emma told him, drawing her sidearm and pointing it at him._

_ "True, but if you do shot me, we all go boom." he replied "I have this placed wired for detonation. Just answer my question and we can all go our separate ways. Where is my sister?"_

_ "Who is your sister?" Regina asked him. "Because I can say with certainty you're not from our world."_

_ "Tamara, where is my sister Tamara." came the surprising answer._

_ Casting a look at the shorter woman beside her Emma turned back to the man, not sure if there was a right answer for them. She could see the hints of madness in the dark eyes staring back at her. Taking a deep breath she decided the truth would have to do. Even as she went to answer she caught movement around her as both Regina and Ruby moved to the sides, waiting for her to make the first move. With an almost imperceptible nob, she told him even as the others rushed forward to stop what she could feel was inevitable._

_ The last thing she saw before rocks started falling around her was the sight of a red cape being tossed a crossed the room and then she felt herself collide with something hard and unmoving, then blackness._

**Xxx**

**As I said before, I'm no medic, or geologist so I'm using artistic license here. Hope you enjoy, till next time.**

**RM**


	6. Radar, Hawkeye and Trapper John

**I do not own anything you recognize, only what I create myself. Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to be a bit realistic on the hospital jargon and procedures, but I know I will fall waaaaaay short on most so please take with a shakers worth of salt. Hope you enjoy.**

**RM**

**Xxx**

Eugenia 'Granny' Lucas sat in the hard ugly plastic chair in the Emergency Room waiting to hear word from anyone on how her granddaughter was. Beside her, Henry perched on the edge of his own horrible yellow monstrosity, his leg bouncing a mile a minute as he to anxiously awaited word on his mothers. Neither had said a word to each other for the last hour, but granny was about ready to cut off the bouncing limb of the young man if for no other reason than to stop the constant squeak it made against the floor. 

As she pictured the peace, the doors at the end of the ward were suddenly flung open and medical personnel flooded the room around them, all in a mad dash for the doors leading in from outside as she finally caught the sounds of the sirens, having been too distracted before to hear them. Beside her Henry moved as to jump up and rush after them but with wolf fast reflexes she caught his arm, pilling him back down. 

"Patient is stable for now. She has a broken right wrist, abdomen is slightly distended and ridged. Lungs sounds are good, but has massive bruising on the right side as well as several fractured ribs" the paramedic spouted off as the gurney rolled past. "Pressure is 115 over 75, temp is 99.3, pulse is 80 and strong. Pupils are equal and reactive." 

"Get he to exam room one. MRI, CT, and X-ray are all on standby, as soon as she is on monitors send her down for CT scan on her abdomen. Then get her to X-ray, full body, to check for any other breaks we may be missing. Has she been conscious at all?" Dr. Whale asked as he followed the patient. 

"Reports on scene were that she was at first, but passed out almost as soon as they found them." 

"Ok then, let's get started." Whale replied, trusting his co-workers to deal with the next inbound patient. He knew he was the Head doctor, but his colleagues had more experience in trauma then he did. 

Xxx 

The second ambulance pulled up just as the first moved out of the way, clearing the bay to off load there patient. There ride had been a bit more involved as the boat they had used to get from the cliff to the docks as quickly as possible had jostled there patient, making it hard to keep the rebar protruding from her side still. Knowing they didn't have much choice, the only ting they could do was pack more and more gauze around the two ends, hoping to stem the bleeding as much as possible. Luckily it had not been a large bar and they could control it somewhat. 

Once back on dry land, they had wasted no more time, rushing towards the lights of the hospital at the far side of town. As the doors swung open, the paramedic in back started to real off information to the doctor that all but jump on the gurney as the wheels touched the ground. 

"Penetrating foreign object to lower left quadrant does not appear to have hit any major organs, but it was shifting during transport, stemmed blood flow as best we could. Unconscious and unresponsive since before we arrived on scene, but reacts to pain stimulus. Pupils are sluggish but reactive; possible severe concussion. Open fracture of the right arm, we splinted and wrapped it, but did not reset, as it needs to be cleaned. Pressure and pulse are both low but have remained steady, temp is spiking at 100.1." 

"Or is on standby, get her to trauma room one, we will stabilize and go right to the OR." Dr. Kea Ramsey, a surgeon of good standing at the hospital told the man, as the rushed towards to doors to the treatment rooms. 

XXX 

Dr. Mora Koosh waited for her patient to arrive. As the head Trauma Surgeon on staff, she knew she would be faced with the toughest case, the last patient to be pulled from the darkness of the collapsing wall of rock just five miles away, but do to the geography of the land, none of them hade come straight to them having instead be transported by hand to the beach, then loaded on some of the fastest boats they had at their disposal before moved to the waiting ambulances at the dock. As she looked at her watch, she saw the fabled 'golden hour' was almost up, the time allowed from rescue to treatment that could mean the difference between life and death. 

As she let a frustrated breath out, she heard the sounds of sirens and squealing tires from the bay and rushed forward to meet her patient. She did not even know who it was, witch she was glad for, having never really socialized out side a small group of people, mostly from the hospital, she knew the main players in town but stayed way clear of their drama, for her own sanity. 

As the door of the ambulance was thrown open, she saw her patient seizing, a grand mall seizure to be precise, and knew there was major head trauma going on from just that one glance. Not even listening as the oldest of the dwarfs rattled off injuries and vitals, her whole focus was on her patient and trying to contain any brain damage that occurring at that moment. She needed to get them to CT and MRI without delay to find where there brain was bleeding. 

"Go directly to the scans, we need to alleviate the pressure building in the brain before we lose them. I don't care if they are occupied or not, this has first priority over everything." She told her attending as she rushed inside with the patient. "Get OR two ready, we don't have time to waste if we want them to live." 

Xxx 

From the hall, Granny and Henry watched, caught in the shear controlled chaos and movement around then, neither understood a word they heard, but the could both feel their hearts drop and feel their throats dry out more and more as each gurney flew by them. Tears slid down pale cheeks, and yet neither could find it in themselves to utter a single sound to ask 'Will they be alright?' 

Xxx 

The clock ticked, heels scuffed the floor, and nails beat a staccato against the wooden arm of the chair. The sounds of breathing, the scent of ammonia, the mummer of voices from down the hall. Yet no one in the room dared speak it seemed. It had been three long hours since those few chaotic moments Granny had witnessed in the emergency room, the lack of word on her family, her friend, her semi rival of a cook, kept her quiet. Around her waited the others, Snow and David sat beside each other, her left hand clasped in his right as her fingers beat out a nervous drum line on the chair. 

Henry was to wired up it seemed to sit still, having been pacing for the past hour, ever since he had returned from his forced exile to the cafeteria with his grandfather for drinks. Belle had joined them as well, sitting quietly in a far corner, waiting for word on her best friend. The woman's support not needing words after so much time together. 

The room was meant to be soothing, but as the clock ticker round another minute in the stillness it seemed to trap more than easy those who waited. Down the hall the rest of the town it seemed had congregated anxious for word on those being treated. Then from down the other end of the corridor a door opened in a rush of automatic air, signaling the arrival from the treatment are and four pairs of eyes turned to the door in hope and fear, would they know how everyone was finally? Was everyone really alive? 

"I have news on Regina and Emma." Dr. Whale said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him to offer some privacy. "I'm sorry, Granny, but as soon as I know about ruby, I will let you know." He told the oldest person in the room, not wanting to make her feel like he was hiding anything. 

"How are my mom's?" Henry asked, his voice cracking not form puberty this time, by an anxiety. 

"They are both alive, and will live to trade barbs again, though not for a little bit if you can help it I hope." The weary Doctor told them. "They are both going to be sore for a while, but will make full recoveries given proper rest and care. Let's deal with Emma first. When she came in we decided to do exploratory surgery as she presented with possible internal injuries, but other than a slight tear in some of her stomach muscles, she's fine. She broke her wrist and two ribs on the right side, as well as ruptured her right eardrum. These will all heal in time, but we want to keep her here for a few days of observation because they were all in an explosion and some injuries may not present right away." 

"She will be a bit unbalanced for a while till her eardrum heals, as it can affect balance. Also she has a moderate concussion, and until I'm sure she will not fall over and injure herself anymore, I won't release her." 

Snow and David both let out the breath they had been subconsciously holding throughout Whales narrative, but because of where they were and the lack of word on the rest of the weird defunctive family members kept them quiet. 

"And my mom?" Henry asked once more, the feeling of tears in his eyes making him swallow as he asked, not wanting to be seen as week for wanting to cry, he was thirteen now, almost a man, he would take the news stonily, like his grandfather. 

"She's a bit worse for wear. But I promise she will be fine," a slightly accented voice said from behind him, as Dr. Ramsey made her presence known to those in the room. "She broke a few bones, has a small hole in her side that missed all her internals, and when she wakes up, she will have a killer headache I'm sure. But, Like Ms. Swan, we will be keeping her here for a few days, and for the same reasons." 

"Can we see them?" Snow asked, speaking for the first time in several hours, her voice cracked, belaying her fear. 

"Once they have been moved to rooms you may, but they are both in Recovery right now. Are there any questions so far?" Whale spoke again, knowing the others move then his fellow doctor, he took it upon himself to keep them informed. 

"Just go find out how my girl is doing, please?" the grey haired matron asked from her place on the couch, arms wrapped around herself as to ward off a chill. Silently Belle moved over, pulling the older woman against her, her own face streaked with long forgotten tear tracks. 

Xxx 

Dr. Koosh leaned against the sink in the surgeon's dressing room, letting her tired muscles relax for a moment before she went to deliver news on her patient. While it was better than she hoped, she hated giving news to her patient's families. She always felt like she was letting then down by not having only good news, and felt they only heard the bad and depressing points she delivered. With a final look in the mirror, she straightened her back and went to find Granny Lucas. 

Opening the door to the family waiting room, she was surprised to see not only Granny, but the rest of the town leaders who were not currently guest of the hospital waiting for her. She knew she had been a couple hours longer than the others, but she had thought by now they would be with their loved ones, but one look at the faces looking at her in trepidation she realized, they were all still waiting on word of a loved one. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Granny, the older woman the only one she knew really in the room, and the one that really needed to hear what she had to say. "She's alive." She told her, getting it out of the way, seeing the relief sweep over the tired face before her. "She's in bad shape, but she's alive, and I'm confident she will make a full recovery." 

"How bad is she Mora?" Granny asked the surgeon. "Please tell me what's wrong with my girl." 

"She broke her left knee cap; we had to put a couple screws in it to hold it together. Her ribs on her left side were broken and we had to surgically repair those. One of her ribs punctured her lung but we were able to repair it. My biggest worry is her head. She suffered a blow to her head and it caused some swelling. We have relieved the pressure, but we won't know more till she wakes up. Right now we need something from you though. We need her cloak. I'm worried because tonight is the first night of wolfs time and with the head injury we don't want her to transform. Do you have it?" 

"I'll go ask Grumpy. They were the last one's out of the caves. They might have picked it up, we were more worried about getting her." David said as he stood up, heading for the lobby. 

"What if we don't have it? She will still transform even if she is unconscious." Granny asked the doctor. 

"It's a precaution only. I just don't want to take any chances so soon after her injuries." Dr. Koosh assured the others, seeing the looks she was getting. "I've treated Ruby for many years, and I was the battle surgeon she came to see most times as Red. I know her resilience better than most, but I also know the wolf will not remain calm when she is hurt. I just want her to take some time to heal before she tries to bolt." 

"What about the screws you put in her knee. Wont those interfere with her wolf?" Belle asked speaking up for the first time. "I've been studying up on the differences between humans and wolves and while many of the bone structures are similar, the knees of a wolf are vastly different." 

"I'm only going to leave them in for a couple weeks; with her healing she should not need them any longer than that. It will be painful to remove them but in the long run she will be better off for it. The bone will heal stronger and in better shape then if we didn't put them in." The doctor assured them. "That's why I want her cloak." 

"Grumpy remembers seeing it up at the cliff, he went back to find it." David told them as he returned a moment later. "He thinks Sleepy might still be up there but he's not answering his phone so.." he said trailing off, letting the others reach the same conclusion he had, Walter was asleep. 

Xxx 

Grumpy returned two hours later, sputtering about his narcoleptic brother and blankets and the others decided to let it go, knowing they probably didn't want to know why ruby's cloak smelled like a miner, instead choosing to send it to the laundry for a quick tumble dry and airing. Once the crimson cloak was returned to its rightful owner; smelling much better than it had. They all settled down to wait for someone to wake up. 

Predictably, it was Regina, and the formerly Evil Queen was not in a good mood. Her clothes had been ruined in the explosion, including her watch, a gift from Henry many years ago, before he even knew he had been adopted, and she wanted it back. To make matters worse, she refused to listen to anything the doctors and nurses told her; bound and determined she was fine and could leave whenever she wanted to. It wasn't until Dr Ramsey let her try that she finally gave in, having lost her dignity with her balance, resulting in having to have several stitches in her side replaced, and the return of feeling in her arm letting her know falling on it while not on the good drugs was actually a bad thing. 

Once she had been corralled, it was Emma's turn to be stubborn, but while Regina had faced the doctors, Emma's escape attempt was cut short by a higher power, her parents. Even now, only having known them for a few short years and being older than her mother did not prevent the dreaded 'I'm the mother that's why' line from working on the blonde. Sharing a look with her 'cell' mate, Emma wondered why she was being punished, after all, having Regina as her roommate just gave the older woman more ways to nag at her for her parenting skills. 

Having watched the two women, Snow moved out into the hallway, letting the nurses take over as it was time for medications, and she knew she wanted to be there when the two were both drugged out of their minds on pain meds. It wasn't long before she was proven right as from the room, the sounds of an old tavern drinking song floated out the door; the lead voice was surprisingly Regina's. Reaching into her pocket, snow pulled out her phone and recorded the moment for posterity. 

Xxx 

Upstairs in a quieter room, the only sounds that could be heard was the gentle cadence of a lull a bye being hummed as Granny sat beside Ruby's bed, one hand holding Ruby's, the other brushes softly down a bandaged cheek, tears both of relief and pain coursed down the old woman's face as she realized how close she had come to losing her only blood family, and how grateful she was to her friend Mora for bringing her back. 

Xxx 

**Ok, hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave constructive criticism, hope you all spotted my little gifts. Sorry, some I have not found a way to show yet.**

**RM**


	7. Man in the Moon

**I do not own anything about this story except for the plot. All characters belong to their respective creators. **

**First I want to thank you all for your support and reviews, it is greatly appreciated. I do apologize for any and all mistakes you may see, but I do hope you continue to enjoy the story and stick with me as I work my way through it. I also apologize for the wait; I have been sick and every time I tried to write, it was a bit of rubbish.**

Xxx

Dr. Ramsey sighed as she looked over the test results for her patients, having 'inherited' Emma Swan when the woman all but threw Dr. Whale out of her room for being an ass as she called it. Now, she was responsible not only for the former mayor, but the Savior as well. It had been an interesting few days in that room to say the least, between trying to keep them both in bed and keep the peace between bouts of drug induced hijinks that set even the patients of a saint on edge, she knew the staff was more than ready for the two to be discharged, but she could not, would not release either woman till she herself was sure they were ready. Closing the last file she stood up from her desk and made her way to room 306.

Inside the aforementioned room there was a bit of a standoff happening between two brunettes as Regina glared at her former step daughter and Snow glared right back. From her own bed Emma wished for either a bowl of popcorn or an escape route as she waited to see who would back down first. It had started off simply enough, Snow had offered to go to Regina's house to get her a few things, much like she had brought her daughter earlier, a few toiletries and a change of clothes, but Regina was having none of it, insisting Henry could do it himself. When Snow had told her that Henry had all but run away when asked to get certain items from the master bedroom, Regina had not believed her. The standoff was interrupted when Dr. Ramsey walked into the room, causing all thee to look at her, two in hope, one in exasperation.

"My, what a wonderful thing finding you all here, and still in one piece I see. How are we doing today?" Kea Ramsey asked, leaving the doctor part of her outside for now. She knew it would not last long but she wanted take a few moments to knew her patients as a person, not as their doctor.

"Things will be fine as soon as you release us and I no longer have to suffer the visits from those so called nurses of yours." Came the testy reply from one Regina Mills.

"Yeah doc, how are we supposed to rest and get better when they keep coming in at all hours to check on is? I mean we could be asleep and they come in here and poke and prod until we are not asleep." The blonde asked, her tone seemed to convey genuine curiosity. So much for leaving the doctor outside Kea thought to herself.

"seeing as you both have head injuries, we had to make sure you would wake up. As for sleeping, you will have plenty of time for that when you are both released." Seeing the eager gleam in two pairs of eyes she held up her hands as they both tried to get up. "Not so fast. It has only been three days, neither of you are leaving before I say so, and I don't say so." She told them, crossing her arms and fighting a smirk as Emma fell back against her bed, letting out a groan as her bruised body protested the motion.

"And how much longer will it be until you say so?" Regina asked, her tone conveying her displeasure with out the theatrics of her roommate.

"Maybe a day or two. You both got off very luck all things considered. But until you are able to stand up and walk normally, not listing to the side or stumbling, I cannot in good conscious let you leave. You do remember what happened the first time you failed to listen to me Ms. Mills." Kea told them, knowing both stubborn patients had had their share of spills already. They had tried so many times in the first two days the doctor had ordered bed alarms for them both, so the nurses would know when to go pick the woman up from off the floor of the room.

"Fine, but I would like to request a new room then. Ms. Swan snores like an ogre."

"Slept with many have you your Majesty?" was the quick reply from the other side of the room.

"No, but I imagine it would be quieter to have one for a roommate. They at least I could kill without retribution, unlike you, but then again I could claim temporary insanity from having to be in this room with you and your awful taste in music."

"There is nothing wrong with my music! At least mine is from this decade and not from the middle ages" as the woman became to bicker, Dr. Ramsey slipped from the room, going in search of some aspirin.

Xxx

_She ran through the forest, her paws digging into the soft loam bringing the scent of the damp musty earth to her nose. Around her, the light of the moon cast its glow over the landscape, casting shadows even in the night. An owl hooted as she ran below his tree, alerting the rest of the forest of the presence of a hunter on the move. Ahead of her fireflies blinked on and off, moving erratically as the wind shifted them about. Still she ran, moving in pure joy as the wind ruffled her fur, her tongue lolling from the side of her muzzle and with a short leap she cleared the distance between her and her goal. _

_ Rising high above the forest a solitary hill of rock seemed to stand by itself, only a single tree graced the top of the hill, and she found herself drawn as if by magic to it. Digging in she climbed higher and higher, trying to reach the top, to find what drew her in such a fashion as to forget her instincts to hunt, to stalk, to find others like herself. Then, with one final leap she reached her destination and moving slowly forward, her ears up, listening for the slightest sound, her nose trying to identify any stray scents, her eyes glowing softly in the pale light she made her way to the twisted trunk of the ancient tree._

_ When she sensed no danger, she moved forward further until she stood on the edge, and spread out below her, like a thousand stars come to earth were the lights of her home. Sitting down, the young wolf watched the lights below, imagining what was happening in the town, she pictured how happy everyone seemed, this new time, this new place was better for them, making them all equals in name at least, even a poor commoner like she had been now had a say in their lives. But was this place really better for her?_

_ Lifting her head, muzzle pointed to the sky she found the yellow white glow of the moon, her friend, her constant companion on nights like this, it looked like the one from their world, bright and round its power over her other self even when she had been cursed had been felt, drawing her in, making her long for something she did not know she had been missing, a piece of her very soul. Unable to resist any longer she howled, long and deep and from the very bottom of her being calling for a pack she never had, a family she lost, a love she missed to this very day. The wolf sang out in sorrow. _

_ When the last echo of her mournful song had faded she looked once more over her town and as she watched all the lights seemed to dim, fading darker and darker before her very eyes until finally they were all gone, even the light of the moon had faded, leaving her in fear, for what force, what magic could block out the very moon?_

_Xxx_

Ruby woke with a gasp, clutching her cloak about her, its silky fabric cool to the touch. She could smell the anomia and bleach, she could feel the air as it blew gently over her skin, and she could taste the purified air of the room and knew she was in the hospital. How she had gotten there she didn't remember, but she could still remember when Mora had visited and the news she had delivered.

Pulling the heavy fabric closer to her she breather in the familiar scents of the forest that clung to the material, wishing she was there instead of her in her own personal hell. In the forest she was safe, but no longer would she be able to run beneath the moon pale light, free from worry and fear. She knew what would happen now, as often had in the world of her birth. She was crippled, useless, unneeded.

The infirm, the blind, the deaf and the malformed were cast aside, forgotten. How many times had she herself past a beggar, eyes white and unseeing, a broken body of a deaf child, run down because they didn't hear the warning to move, and one terrible time she had found the body of a newborn baby, still covered in blood from birth, tossed aside in the forest for being born with malformed limbs. That had horrified her beyond words, but in the times they had lived, it happened more then she could count.

Mora's words still reverberated in her mind. Nerve damage caused by swelling, irreversible, permanent. Since then she had denied all visitors. She wanted, needed to be alone, to live out her misery by herself, for she knew that is how she would spend the rest of her life now, history showed her that, her people had no use for one such as she had become. The tears coursed down her cheeks unchecked in her sorrow. Her friends, her town would have no use for a blind waitress and werewolf.

xxx

RM

**Does anyone else think that The Snow Queen is off her rocker? Five cans shy of a six pack? Lost her marbels? Beause really, making a deal for new sisters no matter what said 'sisters' think? where is the nice white blazer with the wrap around sleeves?**


End file.
